


多佛海峡上的风帆

by mooncancer



Series: Unbroken [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: 高兰决斗之话
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: Unbroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917961





	多佛海峡上的风帆

他们说她背弃了爱的誓言，因此要将她投入火里。

在处刑的前一晚，她在牢狱里见到摩根。戴着面纱的女人从黑暗的墙角浮现出来，曼妙的腰肢像是无鳞的水蛇，柔软的声音含着嗤笑，就像那天晚上，她心血来潮走进月光，在庭院里，看见她名义上的丈夫与她的亲生姐姐交媾。摩根伏在她的爱人身上，回过头来，对她嫣然而笑，汗水在她雪白的脸颊和朱红色的嘴唇上闪闪发光。

“她一定对你说，这是为了安抚民众而演出的戏码。梅林略施幻术，将使你入火不焚。火焰的试炼将会证明王后的清白，于是所有人皆大欢喜。”

她像鬼魅一样飘进牢房，魔女的指尖燃烧着青碧的火焰。她抓住她，将灼烧的痛苦烙印在她娇嫩的肌肤上。她惊惧地咬紧嘴唇，而魔女笑得兴奋，碧绿的眼睛闪耀光芒。

“但我不会让这种事发生。桂妮薇儿。我可怜的妹妹，亚瑟的女人。若你爱她，你就应当为她承受苦刑。”

“但我是无辜的。”她说。

“不列颠终将灭亡，有成千上万人将要无辜而死。她是其中最无辜的那一个，于是她要被所有人背弃。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“若你如你坚称的那样爱她，那就为她去死。若你背弃你的爱，或许还可以死里逃生。”

她冰冷的手指按在她的脸颊上，就像火焰舔舐着她足底的干草，不名誉的死亡从黑烟中探出身体，抓住她赤裸的脚踝，恐惧攥紧她的喉咙和心。

爱要她献出生命和贞洁的名誉，来证明她不曾背叛的忠贞。

“这不公平。”她在烟雾中喃喃自语，“这不公平。”

于是那双冰冷的手指扼住了她的呼吸，扯动她的声带。“兰斯洛特！”她放声呼喊，发出尖叫，从火中传来魔女的窃笑声。“兰斯洛特！！！”

他策马而来。

她在一艘船上醒过来。

孤舟未曾离开海岸，她赤脚在船舱的木质甲板上行走，波涛摇晃她的裙摆。男人抱着漆黑的魔剑坐在船头，他的盔甲冰冷坚硬，长发上满是暗色的血迹。

“你在等待什么？”她问。

“太阳落山的时候，多佛海角会吹起往大陆去的风，我们乘风拉起船帆，在天色放亮之前就能回到我的领地，在那里没有人能够再伤害你。”

“你在等待什么？”她又问。

“我杀了很多人，那里面有加雷斯和加荷里斯。我们曾经围坐在圆桌周围，就像真正的兄弟姐妹一样。高文深爱他的家人，而我几乎将他们尽数杀死。”

他的声音像是波涛，飘浮、渺茫、摇摆不定。他的背影是沉重的石像。桂妮薇儿走过去，在兰斯洛特背后跪下来，鲜血冰凉的铁锈气息侵袭到她的肌肤上。

“你也爱着王吗？”

“王？不。”兰斯洛特摇头。“我敬仰着王，却又对她和你的遭遇感到愤怒，厌恶这个国家，怨恨残酷的命运。但那并非爱恋之情。”

“那么，是高文卿吗？”

兰斯洛特沉默不语。

“你打算怎么办呢？”有一瞬间，她甚至同情这个男人更甚于哀叹自己的命运。“在护送我逃往法兰西之后？”

“我会回到不列颠，向王请罪。”兰斯洛特说。

“王必定会原谅你，可高文卿会怎么做？”道路上和乡村中，如同地狱的图像浮现在眼前，桂妮薇儿是国王的女儿，她知道什么是战争。“他们要用火焰来试炼我对王的忠贞，而摩根要我为这份爱献上名誉和生命。我别无选择，但你可以。你从未选择我，兰斯洛特。你为何要选择背叛爱的誓言？”

兰斯洛特回过头来，第一次认真地注视着她。男人憔悴的、黯淡无光的脸上浮起浅而悲哀的笑容。“正如你所说，你无从选择。”

他的声音很轻。

“但是，你并没有做错什么啊？”

高文和他的骑士们赶到的时候，马蹄声震动了沙滩。帆船在无风的海浪中漂浮，此刻时值正午。

兰斯洛特手握魔剑阿隆戴特，缓慢地从甲板上站起来，他的盔甲被鲜血染成紫黑色，垂落的十字架的影子仿佛玫瑰的刺。

“请在这里等我回来。”他说。

桂妮薇儿跪在船头，看着兰斯洛特从她身边走过，正午的阳光从高天上注视着这个男人，没有一丝一毫的阴影。

“我将会为您的武运而祈祷，兰斯洛特卿！”她呼喊道。

“而我衷心希望结果并非如此。”兰斯洛特说。

然后他走进战场上。

高文全副武装，骑着他棕红色的骏马，他银白的盔甲明亮耀眼，正如平时一样。他看到兰斯洛特，就脱下他的手套，扔到两个人中央。

“我从来没有想象过，在这样的情形下应该对你说些什么。”他说。“所以什么都不必说了。今天你我两人当中，必定会有一个人死在这里。”

“拿起你的剑来，背叛者。”

雨水打在沙滩上。

高文摇晃着头，想将雨水的沙沙声从耳畔赶走，然后他意识到那些噪音来自于他的颅骨内部。他睁开眼睛，视野一会凸显出来，一会又变得漆黑，极度剧烈的疼痛因为这个动作在太阳穴处炸裂开来，好像有人挖出了他的脑子。

做出这件事的人正沉默地跪在他的身旁。

“如果你不在这里杀掉我的话，”高文睁着眼睛，吐出诅咒的话语，天空黑了下来。“在我剩下的余生当中，我会永远憎恨你，永不原谅你。兰斯洛特，背叛者。”

在他模糊的视线边缘，兰斯洛特拄着剑站起身来，准备离开。

“难道你从我这里的夺去的东西还不够多吗！兰斯洛特！你将我的心挖去，又斩杀了我的手足，事到如今，你连最后一件事都不愿意为我做吗！兰斯洛特！回来！杀了我啊！兰斯洛特！！就在这里杀了我，我们当中必定会有一个人死在这里！！！”

兰斯洛特的脚步踉跄了一下，并没有停留。

声嘶力竭的呼喊撕裂了高文额头上的伤口，他再一次昏迷过去。

前往欧罗巴大陆的风吹起来了，孤舟扬帆起航。落日被他们留在身后，夜晚的海面上洒满平静美丽的月光。兰斯洛特坐在船头，依然穿着沾满血迹的盔甲，依然抱着他的剑。女人从后方抬起手，慢慢地环抱在他的腰上。

她将脸颊贴上他冰冷的铁的后背。

“不。”兰斯洛特轻声说。

“为什么呢，兰斯洛特？”她困惑地问，“我们都已经背叛了一切，背叛了我们所爱的人。我们都已经什么也没有了，除了彼此。”

泪水滴落下来，渗进骑士的盔甲里面，但那上面已经覆盖了一层厚厚的血痕。

“我将会因我所犯的罪而下地狱去，”兰斯洛特说，“恕我不能与您同行。”

“但你绝不会一个人下地狱！”桂妮薇儿急切地说。

“是啊。”兰斯洛特露出一个哀伤、绝望的微笑，却又难以形容地，像是感到满足。“而那正是我的罪孽之所在。”

许多年后，桂妮薇儿在高墙环绕的修道院中，仍然会反复梦见那一天的场景。她想自己在那一天应当坚守着自己的心，即使魔女要将它投入火里。她应当忍受那火焰，忍受痛苦、忍受污名、忍受死亡、忍受不公，真正的爱应当无所畏惧。她是爱阿尔托莉雅的，她想要为了她成为更好的人，她想要证明自己的勇气。

但她没有。每一次到最后，她都放声尖叫，呼喊兰斯洛特的名字。他策马而来，隔着烟雾和火焰，朝她伸出手臂。

圆桌就此分崩离析。

后来她又想，自己在那一天，应当不顾一切地抱住兰斯洛特，亲吻他憔悴的脸、他的眼泪、他长发上和双手上的血迹。不管她爱他，或是不爱，她也可以为他舔舐伤口，陪同他往地狱的道路上走去。

但她也没有。

然后桂妮薇儿明白了，这就是她的罪孽之所在。

她在修道院高墙的阴影下咽下最后一口气，临死前祈愿自己永生永世不能再看见兰斯洛特的脸。

高文快要死去的时候，有许多美女从天上下来迎接他，因为他是一直以来诚心诚意为女性而战的骑士。她们都有着少女似的面容和丰满撩人的身材，簇拥着高文，让他感到无与伦比的幸福。他忘却了肉体的伤口和尘世间的痛苦，专心地和她们一起，朝着天国的门扉上升。

升到天空中的时候，他们望见了地狱入口那幽暗的森林。高文看见一个人穿得破破烂烂的，光着脚踩着荆棘，正背对着他们向森林的深处走去。那身影让他感觉到十分的熟悉。

“那是谁呀？”高文问。

美女们嬉笑着回答他：“请您不用在意，高文卿。那是犯下了过于相爱的罪过，因此要前往情死者的风暴地狱当中永远受苦的罪人。”

“过于相爱，那是怎样的罪过？”

“是爱一个人，胜于敬爱神明的亵渎之罪。是爱一个人，因而不服从命运的狂妄之罪。是爱一个人，就会给爱与被爱之人都带来无限痛苦的伤害之罪。是爱一个人，明明已经无法再爱下去了，却还是一意孤行往穷途末路上走去的淫欲之罪。”

“明知无法相爱却还要去爱，这样就算淫欲吗？”

“是的。高文卿，您是一位具备了忠诚、正直、善良、谦恭、克制、宽恕和所有骑士美德的人。您不应当在意这名注定要被扔进风暴之中，永远无处停留的罪人。”

“不对，”高文说，“我突然想起来在人间我还有一件事没有办完。美丽的小姐们，请恕我不能与你们一同前往天上去。”

于是美女们纷纷叹息着消失了。

高文在王的身边醒过来，正午的阳光透过窗棂照到他的脸上，他看到了国王悲伤的脸，知道自己快要死了，对亚瑟王说道：“王啊，我要写一封信，请您将它送交给兰斯洛特，他必定会立即前来援助您。”

兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，举世无双的骑士啊，请您来帮助我们的王，请您记得我是自取灭亡，记得我是死在您的手上。若有来日，重返故国，请您来看我的坟墓。请您务必来看我的坟墓——

写完了这封信，高文就躺在王的怀抱里死去了。

因为犯下了过于相爱的淫欲之罪，这一次没有天使前来迎接他。

END.


End file.
